Sega
SEGA is a company founded in Honolulu in 1940 to provide coin-op amusements for the American military station there. In 1965, SEGA merged with Rosen Enterprises, a photo booth company. Within a year, they started selling their first arcade game, Periscope. Their business continued as they produced arcades. Eventually, they got into the console business with the SG-1000 and the SEGA Master System. However, SEGA really started competing with Nintendo with the SEGA Genesis. They mounted an anti-Nintendo marketing campaign with the slogan "Genesis does what Nintendon't." They also advertised their Blast Processing, and competed game-wise as well, creating the world-famous Sonic the Hedgehog series. However, their next system, the Saturn didn't sell as well. After the Dreamcast failed to sell well enough, they decided to leave the console business and focus even more on game development. SEGA now publishes games on the Wii, Xbox 360, and the Playstation 3, as well as the Nintendo DS. SEGA is also publishing Genesis games on the Virtual Console. Video Game Console Market Sega Master System Sega first entered the video game console market in 1986 with the Sega Master System. The Sega Master system competed against the NES and the japanese master system competed against the Famicom. Genesis Eventually Sega realised that their master system console wasn't as good as the NES so shortly afterwards they created the Genesis/CD Drive with a release date of 1988. In 1991 Nintendo tumbled over with their Super Nintendo. The Genesis now features a todays controller. Saturn Sega started the making of the Sega Saturn and released it in 1993. Nintendo soon followed with their Nintendo 64 and Sony entered the market with the PlayStation. Dreamcast The Dreamcast started the 6th generation video console market with the Dreamcast. Sony soon followed up with their PlayStation 2 which actually was so good, it got sega out of the market forever. Microsoft and Nintendo soon followed with the Xbox and GameCube realising that Sega is out of the market. Popular Franchises *Sonic the Hedgehog *Feel the Magic *Super Monkey Ball Games (Published or Developed) Note these will be games that have appeared on Nintendo systems only (although they don't have to be exclusive to a Nintendo system) Gamecube *Amazing Island *Beach Spikers *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Chaos Field *Home Run King *NBA 2K2 *NBA 2K3 *NCAA College Basketball 2K3 *NCAA College Football 2K3 *NFL 2K3 *NHL 2K3 *Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II *Phantasy Star Online Episode III: C.A.R.D. Revolution *Puyo Pop Fever *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku *Shadow the Hedgehog *Skies of Arcadia Legends *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut *Sonic Gems Collection *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Mega Collection *Sonic Riders *Spartan: Total Warrior *Super Monkey Ball *Super Monkey Ball 2 *Virtua Quest *Virtua Striker 2002 *World Series Baseball 2K3 Wii *Alien Syndrome *Bleach: Shattered Blade *Daisy Fuentes Pilates *Ghost Squad *MadWorld *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams *Sega Superstars Tennis *Sonic and the Black Kinght *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic Unleashed *Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz *Super Monkey Ball: Step and Role *The Conduit *The Golden Compass *The House of the Dead 2 & 3 Return *The House of the Dead: Overkill *Bleach: Shattered Blade Gameboy Advance *Astro Boy: Omega Factor *Baseball Advance *Charlotte's Web *Chu Chu Rocket *Columns Crown *Greatest Nine *Gunstar Super Heroes *Nights Score Attack *Pinball of the Dead *Puyo Pop *Sega Rally *Sega Smash Pack *Shining Force: Resurrection of the Dark Dragon *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Battle *Sonic Pinball Party *Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis *The Tower SP *Virtua Tennis Nintendo DS *Charlotte's Web *Dinosaur King *Feel the Magic: XY/XX *Puyo Pop Fever *Puyo Pop Fever 2 *SEGA Casino *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Super Monkey Ball Touch & Go *The Rub Rabbits! *Sonic Colors Upcoming *Sonic Generations *Billy Hatcher and The Giant Egg 2 * Category:Developers Category:Publishers